


Not Enough Time

by azryal



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azryal/pseuds/azryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Time

Lindsey's lips brushed the head of my cock. They were still warm and moist from Spike's kiss, soft and swollen as they eased down my length. I glanced up at Spike, who'd lit a cigarette and settled in the chair across the room to watch. His eyes were nearly black, but both the hand that held the Marlboro and the other that brought his longneck to his mouth were steady. He licked his own lips, taking the tableau as a whole, not watching only my reactions or Lindsey on his knees in front of me, but playing the voyeur as if we were merely there for his entertainment. He smiled when I finally couldn't keep the groan behind my teeth.  
  
"Boy's got a gift, dun't he?" God! That voice, melodious and deep, still so unexpected from the slight, wiry figure, even after all this time. It was his voice that let me know for sure that he liked what he saw.  
  
*****  
  
It’s all going to end soon. I can feel it. It’s an ache that’s so tied up with the pleasure I’ve been feasting on since I walked though that door and now I can’t separate the two. It’s tied to us all, three desperate figures on a too small bed in a plain, concrete block basement. And thank God for that, because it covers our cries and our curses and all the noise we can’t hold back. Oh, it hurts so much, to know how much we wasted and how much more we could have. There’s just not enough time now. We waited too damned long.  
  
It pisses me off to think that this is what could have been, and I’m the most to blame for its loss.   
  
“Angel,” Spike says, distracting me. His hands curve around my neck and hold, smiling blue eyes saying all those things he won’t. It’s just not in him to say it to me, and I wouldn’t tell him, either, so it doesn’t matter. Knowing is enough; I don’t have to hear. He kisses me over Lindsey’s shoulder, pushing his tongue into my mouth in time to their combined thrusts. He’s backlit by the television, sound down but the moving pictures shimmer and shadow like a cold fire.  
  
Lindsey is trembling between us, the key to this ecstasy, and the reward for our truce. He pants for air, crushed by Spike’s body and mine during the long kiss. He was hesitant at first, even admitted to being frightened by the prospect of lying with us both. In the end, all I had to do was promise one thing. It was a small thing at the time, really, but it’s become a covenant of trust, one that we should have made so long ago. I can’t ever let him leave again, no matter what. After I’d promised, he smiled, and I felt something shift in how I see him. I could have seen him like this the entire time. I almost hate myself for letting those years slip by.   
  
Almost. The wait has been worth it, even if I waited till the final hour.  
  
Strong, hot, human hands hold my thighs open, making room for both their weight and both their thrusts. I’ve only ever allowed this on two other occasions, and it’s unfamiliar and powerful and so fucking good I remember why I don’t do it. Taking me as he’s taken, he’s long gone, trapped between me and Spike and reduced to gasps and groans that echo off of the drab grey walls. He doesn’t hear himself, probably doesn’t even hear Spike’s happy growls or my filthy encouragements. Not that he needs encouraging, mind; it’s just something I picked up a long time ago. It turns Spike on, though. He never stops listening and that’s reason enough to keep rattling off the multi-lingual pornography.   
  
Lindsey goes first. His eyes are squeezed so tight that tears are leaking from the outer corners. They fall on my mouth and the taste sets me off. I pull him down into a kiss, both us trembling, both still rocked by Spike’s thrusts. Lindsey is groaning, breathless, and weak limbed on top of me, but has the stamina to press his ass up into Spike and that one last motion gets Spike where he needs to be. Then I have both of them lying on me, on my chest and my shoulders, and my arms finally have enough to hold to keep me from thinking about the days to come.  
  
*****  
  
So warm, so solid beneath the silk of his skin. His arm is heavy across my stomach, his knee pressing down into my thigh. I can taste his breath; his lips are parted and his head is tilted back on my shoulder so that his face is raised to mine. I can watch him sleep, study him, and all without his eyes knowing, without him doing the same to me.  
  
Maybe it's cruelty, something left over from the 'good old days', or maybe it's just that I never really let myself look before, but I like what torture and thwarted vengance has done to Lindsey's face. He's aged, softened, not so much like the brittle ice cold of a diamond. He's now more like a sun- warmed river stone, ready for the cold-blooded beast to rest his weary self upon...  
  
Jesus. Allegories and poetry again. I sigh, deeply, and feel him tense from my shoulder down to my calf. "What is it?" he murmurs, without opening his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing. Just thinking," I answer.  
  
"Don't wear yourself out there, Peaches." Another arm snakes out from beneath the sheet and wraps around Lindsey's chest. It's cool, pale, like me, and pressed between us, breaking the line of naked heat so comfortably settled against my side. Spike peers up at me through Lindsey's messy mane of hair, eyes crinkling from the smile I can't see. There isn't much room in the bed for movement, and it might just fall to pieces at any moment with our combined weight and its recent...abuse, but Spike manages to squirm around so that his whole  
face is visible, just above Lindsey's. "We just might need you again, later."


End file.
